


They're predators

by DeadlyWeiss



Category: Zombillénium (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Brief mention of blood-licking., M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/pseuds/DeadlyWeiss
Summary: He doubted he could actually goad Francis into fucking him, alas, but the feasibility of the situation wasn’t really an obstacle for his imagination, and his mind helpfully skipped past the details.
Relationships: Bohémond Jaggar de Rochambeau III/Francis von Bloodt





	They're predators

Tearing down unprofitable businesses and turning them into something else was an everyday thing for Jaggar — despite his reputation, pathetic directors who only sought profit but were too useless to even fill the quotas imposed on them by their demonic bosses were not even worth toying with. Instead, he did his job with brutal efficiency, and as soon as he was done, he forgot about them and moved onto the next one.

Men like Francis, though, with their stupid dreams about stupid theme parks, he’d dig his fangs in free of charge.

It also didn’t hurt that Francis wasn’t too bad on the eyes. On the contrary, when enraged, he cut the type of handsome figure that Jaggar found so attractive in monsters.

But with everything that he’d had to take care of after being appointed as Francis’s replacement, that thought had been relegated to the back of his mind in favor of more urgent matters, such as overseeing the last details of the transition, and making sure that all employees were aware of the new policies he had put in place.

It wasn’t until he had the time to settle down in his new office that the image of Francis reaching for a sword came back to him, and he allowed himself to dwell on it long enough for his cock to start rubbing against the inside of his trousers.

Jaggar transported to the door, locking it with a flick of his finger before returning to the chair and leaning against the backrest, letting himself slide down just enough for his legs to spread open.

He doubted he could _actually_ goad Francis into fucking him, alas, but the feasibility of the situation wasn’t really an obstacle for his imagination, and his mind helpfully skipped past the details and right to the part where Francis would bend him over the desk and start pounding into him with the same energy he had tried to kill him with back at the tower.

It brought a smile to Jaggar’s face as he unbuttoned his trousers and, after spitting on it, slid a hand inside.

He wasn’t outrageously vocal while getting fucked, but the walls there were thin, and even if he was busy being balls-deep inside his ass, Francis was almost certainly the type that would sooner die all over again than give one of his former employees the impression that he was willing to have sex with someone that had come to change how the park operated. It wouldn’t take much to get Francis to try to keep him quiet, then, some moaning and a few words ( _“I see the park isn’t the only thing that could perform better, dear Francis.”_ ), and he would lean forward to press a hand over his mouth.

Now fully hard, Jaggar started stroking himself, matching the pace of the imaginary Francis.

It didn’t take long for him to start feeling the pressure of an orgasm building through his body, and he pictured himself biting down on Francis’s hand — hard enough to draw blood, and hard enough to keep the hand in place despite Francis’s knee-jerk reaction of trying to move it away. The taste of blood would fill his mouth as he licked and sucked on Francis’s fingers, and it would feel like absolute bliss when Francis came inside him, pushing him over the edge and making spill himself all over the desk.

He came with a content sigh, and the last image his mind provided, as a proverbial cherry on top, was of Francis forcefully turning his conflicted expression into an angry scowl so he could tell himself that he actually hadn’t enjoyed any part of it.


End file.
